


Not Sponsored

by Hour_of_Blue



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Car Sex, Chuck-E-Cheese parking lot, Frottage, Hand Jobs, High Sex, M/M, Marijuana, Nissan Rogue, Not sponsored, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Semi-Public Sex, Songfic, Stoner Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), dream is insecure about being a bottom lol, heteroflexible, two bros chillin in a nissan, yeah that about sums it up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hour_of_Blue/pseuds/Hour_of_Blue
Summary: Dream and Sapnap get high in the back of Dream's Nissan Rogue in a Chuck-E-Cheese parking lot during a Florida thunderstorm.“Wanna, like, make out?”Dream laughed in his face, head falling back against the window with a thunk. Sapnap snickered, leaning back on Dream’s lap to grab the bong again while the other man caught his breath. He waited for Sapnap to put it back down before going, “Actually? Kinda yeah,” and pulling Sapnap back in for another shotgun that they sealed with a firm kiss.That was it for a moment, both of them jerking back to laugh again. “Alright, alright. Not all talk, I suppose,” Sapnap amended. “But like, I’m serious if you’re serious.”Dream arched an eyebrow, still smiling. Breathlessly, he asked, “Yeah? This doesn’t, like, freak you out or anything?”“Nah,” Sap shrugged. “Vibes only, man. We’re smoking in the rain and listening to Chanel by Frank Ocean in the back of your Nissan. What happens in the Chuck-E-Cheese parking lot stays in the Chuck-E-Cheese parking lot. Not sponsored.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 45
Kudos: 379





	Not Sponsored

**Author's Note:**

> Uh. Yuh, get it, I guess.
> 
> If you came from tik tok, hi, welcome. I go by MC. If you came from a post notification because you followed my BTS fanfic......... ahaha. I'm so sorry.
> 
> Enjoy zooted dreamnap content. There are a few songs littered throughout this to set the vibes, they can all be found on the playlist Dream mentions on my spotify, mcc_music. Stalk my music taste if you want.
> 
> Stick around for the end notes if you're interested in seeing more from me/writing from me that isn't just porn, because I'll be talking about my new chaptered karlnapity fic (not yet posted).

Spring brought thunderstorms and flooded roads and days that were perpetually blue and grey. The sky was one big slate, cracked into shards by the strike of lightning. The rain pattered hard like hurried footsteps on the roof, and thunder was the stomping of giants through the city. Sometimes Dream sat in the downpour, smack dab in the middle of his driveway. He’d lean back on his hands to stare up at the clouds and wince as raindrops hit his eyes. His palms would dent with the press of pavement into soft skin, left uncalloused by a life of mice and keyboards. He’d shiver when the droplets, warmed by his scalp, would escape down his neck and leave trails that felt cold in comparison. Everything felt sharp and real in the rain. The scent of Earth and dirt and greenery placed him cozily in the center of reality, where he had momentary clarity, and yet not a care in the world.

Sapnap… well, preferred to enhance the feeling with the help of a bong and a nest of blankets in the back of Dream’s car, parked in the vacant lot of a Chuck-E-Cheese. Dream was open to the experience, if only because Sapnap insisted it was a vital coming of age moment.

It did have that feel to it. Fogged up windows, cool air drifting in from the propped open back windshield, the hazy and familiar scent of pot, his perception skipping like a record, bubbling laughter, a shared water bottle to cure their cotton mouths. Dream wasn’t the biggest fan of smoking; he was all about control, about making sure he was being seen a certain way. Sapnap was clearly too far gone to care, though, so he felt comfortable enough to relax into the nest and dizzy up his brain, let it go smooth for a while. He snorted.

“What?” Sapnap asked, delayed, already smirking like he knew. His eyes were happy little crescents, and appeared to be stuck that way.

“Just. When you get high, doesn’t it feel like your brain gets smooth?”

Sapnap’s mouth fell open, lips all crooked with the leftovers of his grin. Dream tried to stop himself from laughing like a fool at the dumb expression. Both of them failed miserably, Sapnap bursting into giggles that Dream would normally make fun of him for if he weren’t too busy wheezing like a tea kettle.

“Oh my fucking god, it does!” Sapnap squeaked out between peels of laughter. Their eyes were wet with tears by the time they settled themselves, leaning against opposite windows, snacks littered between blankets and legs and the big stuffed shark Sapnap insisted they bring. _For cuddles. Duh, dude._

They enjoyed the quiet for a while, watching puddles pool larger in the potholes, letting their heads clear a little before going for another rip. _Gotta maintain the high but not green out,_ Sapnap had explained the art of the smoke sesh. Apparently he’d gone though an ego death or whatever one time- it sounded fucking terrifying. Dream was trusting the way he felt, not overdoing it but not fighting it either. _Fighting a high will just ruin it._ Dream felt like a noob, but Sapnap was cool about it at least. They’d joked while they smoked about Sapnap writing a How-To Guide to getting zooted with your friends on a rainy day. _Don’t drive ‘til 45._ As in, minutes after you start to feel the comedown. _Beer before grass you’re in the pass. Wait, or is it grass before beer you’re in the clear? I don’t know, I usually drink then smoke- eliminates the hangover and gets you faded._

Dream smiled a little at the memory of literally fifteen minutes ago. He was just happy to be making memories with Sapnap in the flesh at all.

“Remember that time you were high on stream?”

“What? No,” Sapnap said quickly. “Me? I would never. I’m a good boy.”

“You literally admitted it!” Dream argued, snickering.

“Dude, what are you talking about? I have never smoked weed in my life.”

“Oh, come on.”

Sapnap’s giggles bled off into a hum- but he cut off quickly, perking up where he sat. “Dude. Let’s go outside.”

“We’ll get wet.”

“Oh my god- we’re going outside.” Sapnap didn’t wait for Dream to point out another obvious. He snapped the back window shut and instead opened the entire hatch, sliding out without any hesitation. “Yes. Yes. This is it, Dream,” he proclaimed, arms spreading. “This is _life_ , baby.”

“You are so fucked up right now,” Dream muttered, but followed Sapnap into the rain regardless. He’d thought his existential driveway moments were good on their own, but the sensation of the rain to his weed-rattled brain? Euphoric. “Oh my god.”

“Right?” Sapnap said enthusiastically, spinning in a slow circle, running a hand through his dampening hair. He laughed, not from dumb humor that time, but from pure bliss. Dream watched through the droplets in his eyelashes, feeling whole and content. “Fuck George, he should totally be here right now, having this profound experience with us.”

“Can you imagine George smoking?” Dream asked,

“Not at all. Mans would geek out for sure.”

They stood in the rain for what felt like both an hour and mere seconds at the same time. Dream laid on the wet pavement, nasty Florida parking lot be damned, and strained to hear the soft music still pouring from his car. He and Sapnap had rock-paper-scissored for aux, and Dream won, setting the tone with a playlist titled _nights like these_ , which was cheesy in retrospect but there had been no proper word in the English language to describe the cocktail of emotions he was feeling when he made it. It was four in the morning, on a hot summer night. The window was open, the crickets chirping, the woods nearby rustling with small animals skittering about. He hadn’t slept for 51 hours. _Sleep anxiety. Clinophobia._ He was afraid to let himself fall asleep, for no particular reason- at least none that he could decipher. It was during a strange period of time, though, months into COVID, feeling trapped and despaired and like the world might never be the same. The playlist didn’t help him sleep, exactly, but it quieted his racing thoughts, gave his ADHD something to latch on to. From the lyrics of each song, he’d close his eyes and make up a story in his mind, trying to bleed one track into the next even if they covered completely different concepts. He just kept adding and adding and adding so that he could live in his head rather than the real world for just a little bit longer. His brain was taking him on a wild ride through the shuffled playlist as he soaked up the puddles and drenched his hoodie.

Sapnap was more energetic, scuffing his sneakers on the road and catching raindrops on his tongue and spewing his thoughts at random. “What even is quantum physics?” And, “Can we listen to Quadeca? Wait, actually- this is a good song, never mind.” And, “We should kiss. We should kiss, right?” It occasionally pulled Dream out of his own head enough to laugh and say _shut up, dude_. He wandered the parking lot a bit, tried to FaceTime George who didn’t pick up, even walked up to the Chuck-E-Cheese to see if it was open (it was not- ball pits and pandemics don’t really mix well). At some point, Sapnap flopped horizontally across Dream, and the two escalated the action into a play fight where they rolled around and smacked their elbows on the ground and put each other in gentle headlocks. When they were out of breath, flopped side by side, and squinting up at the bright but grey clouds, Sapnap finally said, “Man, I’m _freezing_.”

“Oh, thank god, let’s get back in the car,” Dream agreed, rolling to his feet immediately. Sapnap whined and made grabby hands up at him until Dream sighed and helped him up, too.

In the trunk of the car again, they stripped off their damp sweatshirts and tossed them to the backseat. Sapnap even wiggled out of his jeans, which stuck to his legs, and Dream had to pull them from his ankles while Sap kicked and pushed from the waistband. “You’re-“ Dream wheezed, “You’re fucking ridiculous.”

“They’re uncomfy! So worth it,” Sapnap argued when they finally freed him, throwing it with their hoodies and cozying up under the blankets. “Now come cuddle me while I pack.”

“You just took your pants off, I’m not cuddling you.”

“What are you, homiephobic?”

“Homie-what?”

“Get over here, first rip is yours.”

“You’re just saying that so you can cuddle me.”

Sapnap waggled his eyebrows, and Dream snorted but scooted closer and ducked his head towards the bong. Sap lit it for him, making sure to give him a fat rip that left him coughing while Sapnap sucked up the rest of it in between giggles.

“You’re the worst,” Dream choked out, voice deep with residual smoke, and continued to cough until he found his water bottle from earlier. Sapnap took the opportunity to sneak his arm around Dream’s waist and tug him so they reclined against Sapnap’s stacked pillow pile, pressed flush together.

“My turn. Light for me?” Sap asked, holding the glass with one hand, now occupied with an armful of Dream. Sapnap took his hit with no problem, holding it as he tucked the bong to the side. When he turned to face Dream again, the Floridian was certain he was about to get a face full of smoke. Instead, Sap had a mischievous look about him, and gestured to Dream with two fingers.

“Dude, _what-_ “

Sapnap rolled his eyes. He didn’t have time to waste, what holding a lungful of pot, so he grabbed Dream by the collar of his t-shirt and pulled. Their lips grazed, just barely touching, and Dream got the memo. He inhaled as Sapnap exhaled, shotgunning the smoke, little airy wisps escaping between their mouths that Dream watched with heavy-lidded eyes. He didn’t even realize Sapnap had closed his until he leaned back and they blinked open again, full of amusement.

“Fuck yeah. Homiesexual.”

Dream breathed out, the smoke almost too thin to see any more. “You know,” he said lazily, already relaxing into the high again. It had worn off a decent amount in the rain, and he welcomed the lightheadedness back. “I thought you were all bark and no bite, but you’re still a freak in person.”

“Thank you,” Sapnap said, clearly pleased. “You’ve always been all bark, no bite. You can flirt all you want, but as soon as someone turns it back on you- panic.”

“ _What?!_ So not true,” Dream huffed, grinning. “You’re a dick.”

“Dude, it’s _so_ true. Come on. When George gets bold on you, you totally freak.”

“That’s just for show.”

“Sure, sure. And you called _him_ the bottom.”

“Sapnap!”

Sapnap cackled. “Just saying!”

“We’re not having this conversation.”

“ _Dream’s a bratty bottom_.”

“No you,” Dream shot back childishly.

“Oh yeah?” Sapnap smirked, and- Dream did not like that, because he had that _look_ again, the same look from when they shotgunned. Sapnap tightened his arm around Dream momentarily before sliding it out from under him. Dream waited for the other shoe to drop, tensed. And then Sapnap was suddenly straddling him, hands pressed to the glass, smudging the fog glazed over it and caging Dream in. Dream felt his own eyes go wide.

“This is so sus,” he muttered jokingly.

Sapnap searched his face, still smug. “Hm.”

“What?”

“Wanna, like, make out?”

Dream laughed in his face, head falling back against the window with a _thunk_. Sapnap snickered, leaning back on Dream’s lap to grab the bong again while the other man caught his breath. He waited for Sapnap to put it back down before going, “Actually? Kinda yeah,” and pulling Sapnap back in for another shotgun that they sealed with a firm kiss.

That was it for a moment, both of them jerking back to laugh again. “Alright, alright. Not all talk, I suppose,” Sapnap amended. “But like, I’m serious if you’re serious.”

Dream arched an eyebrow, still smiling. Breathlessly, he asked, “Yeah? This doesn’t, like, freak you out or anything?”

“Nah,” Sap shrugged. “Vibes only, man. We’re smoking in the rain and listening to _Chanel_ by Frank Ocean in the back of your Nissan. What happens in the Chuck-E-Cheese parking lot stays in the Chuck-E-Cheese parking lot.”

“Then…” Sapnap giggled maniacally and dove back down with an enthusiasm that had Dream yelping in surprise at first, pulling away before Sap could get to him. “Wait, wait. If we’re doing this, let me, like… be in control of it. If you’re cool with that.”

“Dude, yeah, of course. Low key, I kinda like it when chicks take the lead and baby me and shit.” Sapnap paused at his admittance, face screwing up before adding, “Don’t ever fucking tell anyone that.”

“Who’s the bratty bottom now?”

“Oh, shut up, dude. Now give me smooches before I throw a tantrum. And touch my dick while you’re at it.”

Dream froze. They stare at one another, dead serious. “I mean. Really?”

“Chuck-E-Cheese parking lot, Dream.”

“Chuck-E-Cheese parking lot… uh. Yeah. Okay. If it happens, it happens, I guess.”

Sapnap fist pumped for a second, hissing, “ _Yes, let’s go_.” He cleared his throat. “Um. Anyways. Do you actually want me on bottom? Like physically? Is this not working for you?” He asked, gesturing to the current situation, himself in Dream’s lap. Dream seemed to genuinely think about it for a second, gnawing on his lower lip.

“No. No, this can work,” he decided, sitting up a little straighter and grabbing Sapnap’s bare thighs to pull him closer.

“Oh shit, I kind of liked that rough treatment,” Sapnap joked, winking when Dream glared at him. “What? Am I not sexy enough for you, Dream?”

“Well, to be _honest-_ “

“Hey!”

“What? I’m usually into _girls_ , Sapnap, obviously you’re not my type.”

“Nah, nah, come on. Guys can be objectively hot as fuck. Right?

Dream regarded him with narrowed eyes. “Sapnap. Do you have something to tell me?”

“Don’t make this weird, you know it’s true.”

“You’re the one propositioning _me_.”

“Fine! Forget it.”

“Wait- no, fuck you, because I’m horny now.”

“Ha! I am sexy enough for you.”

“No, my dick just expects to be touched, so it- you know what, fuck you, let’s just do this already.”

“Remember when I got stuck in my pants earlier?”

Dream closed his eyes and sighed. “You mean, like, two minutes ago? Yes, I vaguely remember.”

“ _...step-Dream, help, I’m stuck in my boxers. Help me, step-Dream_ ,” Sapnap simpered, and Dream cracked his eyes open to find the man pouting at him.

“You’re awful. I’m gonna kiss you now.”

“Mm’kay.”

Dream hesitated, but Sapnap patiently waited for him to move, no expectations in the way he looked at his friend. In fact, it didn’t appear that he had a single thought behind those bloodshot eyes, which- yeah, in the end, it was just Sapnap. “Vibes only,” he repeated the dumb phrase under his breath, mostly for his own sake. _Treat this like he’s any other girl you’ve kissed_. Not that Dream has even kissed many girls. A few at parties. A girlfriend in high school that didn’t last all that long. But enough to know that kissing Sapnap was going to be different- first, in the way that his hair was short when Dream’s hand slid into the locks. Then in the way that Dream could feel Sapnap’s junk against his thigh, even soft, where he sat in Dream’s lap. And when Dream said fuck it, closed his eyes and guided their mouths together, in the way that Sapnap’s face was just a little stubbly against his own.

The kiss itself was… pretty normal. Just lips on lips until they drew back minutely and met again, slightly parted the second time. Sapnap seemed way too comfortable with the prospect of making out with Dream- but then again, Sapnap was a _hey mamas_ man, god only knew how many girls he’d sucked face with in his life already. It all seemed like second nature to Sapnap, whereas Dream was less certain, less confident. _But I have the lead_ , he reminded himself, and breathed softly through his nose, using his hand in Sapnap’s hair to adjust their angle. Sapnap hummed contentedly, smiling into the kiss. The third time they took a breath and met lips again, something settled into place, the atmosphere taking on a comfortable energy as they found their rhythm and simply… made out in the back of Dream’s Nissan. In a Chuck-E-Cheese parking lot.

It was different, truly, kissing a man. Sapnap, again, seemed unbothered by it. _Does he do this often?_ Dream nearly laughed out loud at the thought of Sapnap’s _”gotta kiss the homies goodnight”_ having any truth to it. His grin made Sapnap pause, drawing back. He looked drowsy and content, eyes half-lidded. “What?” He asked playfully at Dream’s snickering.

“Just- nothing, nothing. Your scruff is itchy,” Dream said, which was true.

“Sorry I didn’t shave for you, babe,” Sapnap joked, and with that, dipped back in to resume.

The scruff was weird, for one. Maybe not weird, but just different, Dream supposed. He was used to silky skin and small jaws, not Sapnap’s rugged face under his curious hands. Sapnap hummed softly when Dream gripped that jaw a little harder, forcing the younger’s mouth open for the taking. _Interesting_. The deep noises Sapnap occasionally made was equally as satisfying as any gasp or feathery moan a girl had given him. Dream always took pride in knowing he was doing something right, and he liked encouraging noise from his partners. Sapnap was no different. Dream wanted to hear what he could get out of him, wanted to be the best make out Sapnap had ever had, wanted to impress him. Dream probably should have taken that as his cue to chill his ego, especially when his hands found Sapnap’s ass and _gripped_ , and Sapnap fucking moaned- like actually moaned. _This should be weird_. But it wasn’t, really, and Dream was deep in a weed-infused headspace by then. 

Sapnap breathed a laugh against Dream’s lips. “Hozier did not just come on while you touched my butt.”

Dream’s ears stopped hyper-fixating on Sapnap’s noises, and digested the fact that _Like Real People Do_ had come on shuffle. He eased his eyes open to look up at Sapnap, sitting over him. “How romantic,” he teased, and Sapnap scrunched his nose.

“Don’t make it weird, dude.”

“You’re the one who moaned when I grabbed your ass.”

“What can I say? I have a dumptruck and I like when it’s appreciated.”

They stared at one another for a second. All Dream had to do was blink and smirk for Sapnap to hurriedly add, “Don’t you fucking da- AH, _Dream!_ ” He shouted when Dream gave him a smack. “Wait… do it again.”

Dream removed his hands from Sapnap faster than he would if he’d just touched a hot stove. Sapnap peeled into a fit of laughter.

“This is going nowhere,” Dream sighed, half in amusement, half in genuine frustration. Which- he would shove that away to address later. “Every time we build up the moment, one of us has to ruin it by acting like an idiot.”

“We can act like idiots _and_ build the moment.”

“No, I really can’t take you seriously if you keep making step-Dream jokes.”

“Fine, whatever. Are we okay with it getting weirdly intense, though?” Sapnap reasoned.

Dream shrugged. “Let’s take another hit. Everything’s intense when you’re high anyways, we should just let it happen.”

“You right. Vibes only. Chuck-E-Cheese parking lot. God, it’s gonna feel so good. Have you ever had high sex before?” Sapnap asked, weight shifting on Dream’s legs as he reached for the bong. Dream shook his head, closing his eyes and letting his neck fall back. “That shit. Changes everything. Like, you’re too fucked up to properly do anything, but you’re so in the moment and everything feels so sensitive that it doesn’t even matter.”

Dream could imagine. He heard the flick of Sapnap’s white lighter- because he liked to defy superstitions- and the burble of bong water. A few moments later, and Sapnap was back at his mouth, and Dream breathed. They shotgunned twice more, and Dream was okay with receiving the diluted hits. Sapnap was a regular stoner, he could handle the rips, but Dream was a lightweight. It was the perfect exchange, and it melted directly into lazy kisses.

“Mm. Water break,” Dream murmured, forcing them both to wet their mouths before it got gross. Cotton mouth wasn’t great for making out.

As Sapnap drank, he fumbled around for Dream’s phone, queueing up specific songs within the playlist. Dream ran his hands over Sapnap’s thighs distractedly while he did it, taking in the texture of thick, muscled legs with fine blonde hairs all over. He found he didn’t care much about it; why would he? He had just as much body hair as Sapnap did. It would be stupid to find it gross or weird. It was just strange in the context, but something that Dream was quickly getting over. He _liked_ feeling the difference. It was kind of cool, the contrast to what he was used to. He never thought about what it was like to kiss a guy, to kiss someone like himself.

The craziest part, he thought as Sapnap turned up the volume on _Daddy Issues_ by The Neighbourhood, was _how_ Sapnap kissed. He noticed it again, as he squeezed those thighs and encouraged Sapnap back into a series of shallow, feel-good kisses. The almost… demanding nature of Sapnap’s movements, even as he acquiesced to the more submissive role. Dream had never been with a dominating girl, maybe that was what they were like, too. Maybe he’d ask Sapnap about it later, if he remembered. For the moment, Dream just shut his eyes and tilted his head and enjoyed the little fight for control that he knew he was going to win- even if only because Sapnap already verbally agreed to let him.

They kissed, with hot tongues and slick lips, and _Daddy Issues_ faded into _Wanna Be Missed_ into _Mmmh_. “Wait- that’s not English. Is this kpop?”

“Ugh, shut up,” Dream muttered, and whoops, his hands had somehow gotten back to Sapnap’s ass in the past few minutes. He used the leverage to grind their bodies together, Sapnap gasping against Dream’s lips.

“Fuck, yeah, now we’re talking.” Sapnap leaned heavier against Dream’s chest and spread his knees some more, making it easier to roll his hips down against the older man’s lap. Dream grunted, capturing Sapnap’s mouth again to nip and suck at his lower lip as they rocked together. Distantly, he realized that all that separated himself from Sapnap’s actual cock was a thin layer of black cotton boxer briefs- which, when they parted for a breath and he glanced down, left _nothing_ to the imagination. All he could think in response was _eh, same thing I’ve got going on in my pants right now._

Sapnap let his forehead drop onto Dream’s shoulder as his movements became stronger, more desperate for friction. He was humming softly, the sound close to the blonde’s ear, in his soft and low voice. Again, Dream found he liked it, hearing Sapnap’s pleasure, being the cause of someone’s gratification.

“Can I give you a hickey?” Sapnap asked.

“Huh?”

“Just- I like giving ‘em,” he mumbled, turning his head to mouth at the hollow of Dream’s collarbone, trailing higher with light presses of open-mouthed kisses. His tongue left cooling trails of saliva behind, and Dream shivered a little as the chilled rainy breeze swept in through the window.

“Like sucking on things?” Dream quipped, huffing in amusement. “Hm… go for it, I guess. And help me get my pants off, these things are suffocating my dick.”

“Yes, sir.” Sapnap grinned as Dream rolled his eyes, both of them pawing at his zipper and waistband until he could kick off the offending denim. Sapnap gasped. “Oh my god, should we compare dick sizes?”

“Fucking- _no_.” Dream snorted, slapping Sapnap’s ass again, making the boy jump. See, Sapnap was kind of a thick boy- in all the right places. Broad shoulders, beefy arms, thighs to rival the Greek heroes, and a whole lot of ass. Sue Dream for being kind of touchy with it. “What’s it even matter?”

“You right. Ain’t the size of the ship, it’s the motion of the ocean.”

“You’re so lame. And your accent just came out so hard, you sound like a freaking cowboy.”

“I can ride you like one, darlin’,” Sapnap exaggerated his usually subtle drawl, smile roguish and lopsided.

“Sap. Are you bi?”

“Nah. I like to call it _heteroflexible_. We’re all here for a good time, not a long time. If a guy offers to touch my junk, I’m not about to say no. For what, dude? To fit into the hetero box? So dumb. Feels good no matter what.”

It made sense to Dream, but he didn’t want to admit that- nor did he want to try and define Sapnap’s sexuality for him, so he just shrugged. “Yeah, I’m letting my best friend grind his dick against my hip, I literally have no room to judge.”

“Nope,” Sapnap popped the _p_ proudly. He tilted his head in consideration as he ran a hand through Dream’s hair, small tangles in the otherwise silky blonde catching at his fingers. He must have gotten distracted, because he sat there for a moment, mesmerized by the texture and movement, while Dream blinked at him drowsily and nearly purred at the soft scratch of blunt nails over his scalp. “Uh. What were we doing?”

“Getting off in the back of my Nissan in a Chuck-E-Cheese parking lot.”

“Oh yeah.” Sapnap kissed him shortly. “You’re a good kisser, by the way.”

“Ditto?”

“Fuck yeah.” Using the hand in Dream’s hair, Sapnap tugged his head back. Dream’s eyes fluttered shut, letting _Somebody Else_ by The 1975 fill his ears and the smell of Sapnap’s sandalwood shampoo infuse the air. His hips bucked at the first scrape of Sapnap’s teeth against a soft spot on his neck, releasing a quiet moan when he sucked on the skin. His hot tongue swept over the bitten flesh, blood vessels bursting and purpling the area. Sapnap’s unshaven chin brushed his throat, adding another layer to the sensation, one that had Dream grabbing the waistband of Sap’s briefs just for something to hold onto. He felt Sapnap’s dick twitch in interest against Dream’s abdomen. _Fuck it_ , Dream thought, pushing the underwear down past Sapnap’s hips and taking him in hand.

“Oh,” he said out loud, by accident, and Sapnap bit harder under Dream’s jaw at the touch. Dream hissed in pain, but arched his neck back for better access, liking the sting to his skin.

Dream got used to the newness of Sapnap’s cock in his hand, the difference in length and girth, the strange mindfuck of touching a dick but not feeling it because- surprise, it wasn’t his own. Then Sapnap thrust into his hand a little and wow, the angle wasn’t at all what he was used to, and also it was kind of hot?

“Mmph. It’s gonna be impossible to hide these.” While Sapnap’s tone was apologetic, it did not stop him from landscaping more of Dream’s tender throat with red and purple.

“Yeah, whatever,” Dream responded passively, fascinated with stroking Sapnap. He thumbed under the head and got a sharp exhale in response. Over the slit, and harsh, whining pants. Slow and tight had Sapnap grinding into his fist for more. Fast and twisting brought out deep moans. Sapnap was not afraid to make noise, and suddenly Dream understood what his ex girlfriend meant when she said she mainly watched porn just for the audio. He’d been in bed with a loud girl before, but something about the quiet, heady sounds of a high-as-balls dude getting his dick touched was… really doing it for Dream’s equally-high-as-balls self. It was all weirdly sensual and intimate, yet chill and easy at the same time. For once, Dream didn’t feel pressured to perform. He knew how to handle a body like this. It also didn’t hurt that every little touch felt good with the influence of marijuana. Dream didn’t even care that he was being left untouched, there was some visceral pleasure in putting all his focus on Sapnap, milking every whimper and groan and curse out of him.

“You’re so vocal,” he told Sapnap, tone appraising.

“Mm, yeah. Dudes out here afraid to moan in their girl’s ear, but I’m like-“ Sapnap cut himself off with an over-exaggerated, high-pitched, “ _Oh yeah, Dream. Poggers, ah!_ ”

Dream broke down into breathless laughter. “Holy shit, man.” He felt Sapnap shake against him in amusement.

“Let’s see what buttons I can push to make Dream moan,” Sap uttered cheekily, mostly to himself.

“In this video, we coded it so that when Sapnap touches my dick, I call him Sap Daddy.”

“According to the Nissan’s statistics, zero percent of viewers are subscribed- because there are zero viewers! Hopefully.” Sapnap craned his neck to peer out the window, but it was still frosted with condensation. “Also, do not call me daddy. We all know that’s reserved for BBH.”

“Right, my bad. Big Daddy Halo.”

“Okay, I regret bringing up Mr. Language while we get explicit in the back of your car. Can we get back to smooching and dick-touching now- wow, yup, there we go,” Sapnap panted as Dream tightened his fist and dragged it up his hot flesh. “Mhm. Gimme yours now. Gimme, gimme.”

“Okay, chill- oh, _god_ ,” Dream choked on his words when Sapnap palmed over his underwear, rubbing gentle at first then almost cruel with the friction of the cotton on hot, sensitive flesh. “Ah, ah, fucking- _Sapnap_ ,” he hissed, hips jolting, unsure if he wanted to lean into the touch or pull away. It was toeing that border of pain and pleasure that- honestly, Dream didn’t know he was into until just then. He completely forgot that he was supposed to have the quote unquote control over the situation. His head was buzzing and he was ready to give into sensation and let Sapnap do whatever the hell he wanted to him. He dug his fingers into Sapnap without thinking, desperate to hold onto something since holding onto his sanity was out the window- and realized belatedly that he still had one hand firmly planted on Sapnap’s ass.

“Oh shit,” Sapnap muttered. “I like that way too much, no cap,” he chuckled.

“ _Sapnap, please_ ,” Dream managed to get out through grit teeth, boxers feeling like they were rubbing him raw at that point.

“Right. Sorry.”

Sapnap eased up, and Dream breathed. There was a lot of sensory information hitting him all at once. The smell of rain, the patter of it on the windows, the wind on his now-heated skin. Sapnap’s dick in one hand, asscheek in the other. Sapnap pulling Dream from his own underwear, with lips retracing their steps on his neck again. _Use Me_ by PVRIS shaking the car with its hedonistic beat- or maybe the shaking was from the rocking of their touch-starved bodies. When Sapnap got a hand on Dream, it was all over- any cohesive thought either of them had, gone. Which was perfect, really, losing their tether to inhibitions to float above the ground and surrender to sensation only.

Every time Dream tried to tighten his grip or speed up the pace, he forgot who he was touching, and would groan when he realized it wasn’t himself. There was something delicious in the lack of control, though, in the looseness of Sapnap’s fist that kept him on the wrong side of his orgasm. Dream was more desperate than Sapnap, who was already shuddering and sighing out moans on every upstroke, getting close. Sapnap was more lazy with it, distracting himself by painting Dream purple and playing with Dream’s balls or his tip, even his taint. Dream couldn’t even complain, because it all felt so _good_ , even if it wasn’t enough. The denial got him higher, put him in a weird headspace where he stopped perceiving what he was seeing and relied on touch alone. With warm skin all around him, he was entirely lost, but not wanting to resurface.

“ _Uh_ , Dream, I’m gonna-“ Sapnap stuttered, jerkily thrusting into Dream’s hand. Sapnap apparently had a rational part of his brain left, enough to hastily feel around for a Taco Bell napkin they’d picked up hours ago, just in time to stack his hand over Dream’s and finish into the rough brown paper. The guttural moan that ripped from Sapnap’s chest made Dream’s dick twitch, and an embarrassing whine slip out. Sapnap panted into Dream’s collarbone for long seconds after coming, tremors in his thighs and hands that Dream could feel beneath his fingertips. He was pressing crescent moons into the younger boy’s skin, the lack of stimulation making him squirm.

“Sap, dude, _come on_ ,” Dream urged, throwing his head back in frustration.

“Uh. Fuck,” Sapnap responded sluggishly, leaning heavily against Dream, still not moving.

“ _Sapnap_.”

“Fucking. Let me-“ Sapnap finally wriggled a little, and Dream readjusted to grab onto Sapnap’s thighs with both hands, kneading into plush skin in warning. Sapnap held onto Dream’s shoulder, pressing him flush to the side of the car’s interior, the plastic digging into his back. It created enough space for Sapnap to find Dream’s neglected cock, red against his stomach where his shirt had rucked up. He stared, dazed. “I kinda wanna…”

“What? What, anything, what,” Dream babbled, ready to jerk himself off at that point if it meant relief.

“Nevermind. Do you like my thighs, Dream?” Sapnap asked mischievously.

“ _What?_ ”

“Do you,” Sapnap repeated patiently, casually, putting a single finger to Dream’s shaft and dragging slowly upwards, feather-light and teasing. Dream nearly cried out in exasperation. “Like my thighs?”

Dream didn’t have the mental capacity to question himself, nonetheless Sapnap. “Obviously. They’re- Christ, dude, please touch my dick. I’m literally begging.”

Sapnap slid off of Dream, casually pulling his underwear back up as he sat down on the other side of the trunk again. He grabbed the bong, taking another hit to cash the bowl, and beckoned Dream over. Dream scrambled to obey, not giving a single fuck about control or his pride any more, and acquiesced when Sapnap took him by the collar to get him close and breathe another spike of high down his windpipe. Dream relaxed minutely, but couldn’t help the way he ground into Sapnap’s leg, finding himself straddling one of them. “That’s it,” Sapnap grinned against Dream’s mouth, punctuated with a harsh nip to the blonde’s lower lip. “Ride my fucking thigh.”

“We are never talking about this ever again,” Dream muttered breathlessly, already doing exactly as Sapnap said, rubbing up against firm muscle and fine hairs. The edge of Sapnap’s briefs kept catching on Dream’s tip, making him grunt and grind harder into the feeling. The sweet and crooning voice of Alina Baraz filled his head with helium, and there had never been a more fitting title than _Floating _.__

__It was Sapnap’s turn to slide his hands all over Dream as they made out slow, more breath than tongue. Fingers delved into the back of Dream’s underwear to cop a feel, and Dream agreed that he liked it a little too much. “Chuck-E-Cheese parking lot,” Sapnap chortled playfully for the nth time, and fuck it, he was right. In revenge of his own, Dream hung off of Sapnap’s broad shoulders and bit into his tan skin to muffle his moans. Sapnap only snickered and tilted his head in consent, closing his eyes and humming quietly as Dream ravaged his neck and humped his thigh. “Can you cum from just this?” Sap asked, tone conversational. It was an almost humorous contrast to Dream’s frantic breaths and desperate keens._ _

__“D-Dunno,” Dream slurred. He was definitely building towards it, again, slowly. Painfully slow. Part of him wanted to say _no_ and demand to be touched. A more masochistic and rather determined part of himself wanted to push himself to his absolute limits and force himself to climax just from frottage, like he was a virginal teen all over again._ _

__“Hmm. Was it hot to watch me bust?” Sapnap purred, and Dream huffed, something between a laugh and a pant. Sapnap chuckled. “Don’t lie, I saw your expression. I can see your face now, Dream,” he teased. “I can see _everything.” Probably more of me than you ever thought you’d see_ , Dream figured, boxers pushed under his balls and his weeping cock out, leaving smears of precum on Sapnap’s thigh. “Did I look good, Dream, cumming for you?”_ _

__“Oh,” Dream murmured, surprised at the way his dick jumped in interest, hips picking up. “Y-Yeah, Sap. I did that. Made you cum. Looked so good,” Dream rambled._ _

__“Mm, yeah. Knew just how to touch me,” Sapnap sighed, groaning lightly in Dream’s ear, just for show. Dream cursed under his breath, pleasure boiling up in his belly, threatening to spill over. _So close_. “You know what you are, Dream?” Sapnap whispered. Dream couldn’t answer. He had his head tossed back, his eyes squeezed shut, feeling both heavy and weightless at the same time. Like a raincloud. And Sapnap’s next words were a bolt of lightning, as was the slightest touch of a scratchy napkin to the flushed and oversensitive head of his cock. “You’re a good boy.”_ _

___Chuck-E-Cheese parking lot_ , Dream managed to think with utmost clarity just before cumming, the dam finally breaking, a weak, “ _Ah, fuck,_ ” slipping from his slacked jaw. He ground messily through his orgasm as it blacked out his vision and made his head go fuzzy like TV static, spreading the feeling from his bitten lips to his fingertips and curled toes. It almost felt like he never came down, the high making him feel buttery and loose-limbed as he fell back on his palms. His dick twitched feebly where it softened on his stomach, the waistband of his boxers digging into him uncomfortably. Sapnap did him the favor of tucking his junk back in, giving it a love-tap over the cloth that had Dream’s abdomen clenching and an overstimulated wheeze slipping from between his teeth. He righted himself finally, and slid off of Sapnap sideways to sit shoulder-to-shoulder with him. He found the stuffed shark amongst the blankets and hugged it to his chest. They both rested their heads against the cool window behind them and caught their breaths. There was not a window left unfogged any more, even with the hatch cracked open and a breeze spilling in. Dream laughed, unsure what else to do, and Sapnap snorted._ _

__“Good boy? Really?”_ _

__“Hey, it _worked_ ,” Sapnap said accusingly. They were quiet for another few seconds, before Sapnap shattered it by adding, “You came to a SZA song.”_ _

__“ _Good Days_ is a banger, shut the fuck up. You came to _She_ by Harry Styles.”_ _

__“As I fucking should, that shit slaps.”_ _

__“Suck my dick. No, wait, don’t- it’s still sensitive.”_ _

__“I thought about it, for a second.”_ _

__Dream winced. “Yeah, I kinda thought you did.”_ _

__“Might’ve been hot.”_ _

__“Probably for the better that you didn’t.”_ _

__“...Yeah. Where’s my phone?”_ _

__After some mindless searching through the blanket nest and only coming up with Dream’s phone, they realized it was still in the pocket of Sapnap’s jeans. Dream took the opportunity to smack his ass one more time while he bent over the backseats to get it. Sapnap fake moaned, high-pitched and drawn out. Dream almost spit out the water he was drinking with how hard he laughed._ _

__“Oh, hey, Gogy called back.”_ _

__“Wait, Sapnap-“ Dream tried to say, but it came out as a gurgle because he still had water in his mouth. It dribbled down his chin a little and he hastily wiped it, swallowing. “Wait-“_ _

__The FaceTime ring stopped as George picked up, sounding peeved. “I literally hate when you call and then don’t pick up when I call back.”_ _

__“Pissbaby,” Sapnap shot back, grinning toothily. “Should have picked up the first time.”_ _

__“Whatever. Speaking of pissbabies, where’s Dream?” George asked, and Dream could see him leaning closer to his phone and squinting. “Is that a _love bite_ on your neck? And the windows are all fogged. Holy shit. Sapnap-“_ _

__“Oop- bye, George!” Sapnap panicked, turning his camera towards the ceiling of the Nissan and ending the call._ _

__A text immediately came in on his lock screen._ _

__**Gogy**  
_NICHOLAS_ _ _

__Dream sucked in air between his teeth. “Ooh. He _Nicholas_ ed you. That’s not good.” Sapnap and Dream met eyes._ _

__“Chuck-E-Cheese parking lot?” Sapnap asked sheepishly._ _

__Dream sighed, and somewhere above, thunder rumbled in agreement. He nodded._ _

__“Chuck-E-Cheese parking lot. Not sponsored.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again. I'm not usually the pwp type, but then I saw the highnap stream on Tommy's channel and uhhhhhh I had ideas.
> 
> Anyways, if you like my style and wanna see more from me, feel free to subscribe to my profile because I'm working on a karlnapity fic! Picture, like, The Witcher meets Minecraft. And if you're worried because I have abandoned a chaptered fic before- fear not, this one is formatted so that each chapter can be a standalone. They're all in the same universe, with the same characters, just completed mini stories (kind of like episodes) that jump back and forth through time. The fic will never feel incomplete, and can be returned to and built upon at any time.
> 
> If you're interested in my socials, I go by Hour_of_Blue on both tiktok and twitter!
> 
> I also made fan art for my own fic that you can find on both those socials haha so go check it out ;)
> 
> -MC


End file.
